American Woman
by Kikisstuff
Summary: When Bionca Truse transfers to Hogwarts from a wizarding school in America, she stirs things up, especially in a certain blond boy's life (wink wink) P.S.-The rating is overly-cautious because of language and future chapters
1. First Day

***I don't own anything from here, except I did make up the character of Bianca***  
  
As Bionca walked through the doors at Hogwarts with her family's butler, Dameon, she surveyed the castle with her bright green eyes. 'This year is going to be very.different' she thought to herself. None of the schools in America were this way, they were much more modern. Dameon was struggling to hold up all of Bionca's luggage and accidentally dropped her black train case, causing a loud sound to erupt. "What the hell are you doing?" Bionca shouted.  
  
"I I I I'm sorry Ms. its just tha-"  
  
"I got that from Paris, I REALLY don't want you to be fucking it up"  
  
"I I I-"  
  
"Just shut up, anyways, where the hell am I supposed to go?"  
  
Bionca looked around and found a sexy boy about her age with white blond hair, pale skin and a very well defined body. Not about to waste the opportunity of meeting him, she walked up to him.  
  
"Hello, I'm Bionca Truse, I transferred here from a school in America.could you tell me where the headmaster's office is?"  
  
The blond haired boy smirked, "My name is Draco Malfoy," he reached out his hand, grabbed Bionca's and kissed it, "I'd be happy to show you where our headmaster's office is"  
  
Bionca raised her left eyebrow, "Thank you Mr. Malfoy, may I ask what year you are?"  
  
"7th, and you?"  
  
"Same"  
  
"Well, here we are, the password is candy stick."  
  
"Candy stick?"  
  
"Our headmaster, as you will soon find out, is quite the absent minded mad man"  
  
"Oh I see.well, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around." and with that Bionca said candy stick to the gargoyle and walked up into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ah.Ms. Truse, please come in and have a seat"  
  
"Thank you," Bionca replied as she sat in a very comfy red plush chair.  
  
"Well, I welcome you to Hogwarts. I'm sure it is quite different here compared to your school in America. I was looking at you grades and I noticed you are quite intelligent, especially in potions. First things first though, lets get you sorted into a house. There are four houses here, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, " Dumbledore walked over to one of the shelves and grabbed the sorting hat. He was about to put it on Bionca's head when.  
  
"EW! No WAY are you putting that on my head!" Bionca shrieked.  
  
"But Ms. Truse, it's something all students must go through, I assure you that the hat is quite clean, it is just very old," and with that he put the hat on Bionca's head.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat shouted after barely 10 seconds.  
  
"My, my, that was one of the quickest sorting ever," Dumbledore replied with a sense of amazement in his voice.  
  
"Okay, so now where do I go?"  
  
"I'll have Snape, the head of Slytherin, come up here and show you," within minutes Snape was at the door.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you to your room, oh and here is your schedule"  
  
"Thanks." What's with the greasy hair? Don't people here wash? Bionca thought to herself.  
  
"Here we are, your luggage is in your room, I'll see you in potions tomorrow, don't be late." Snape then left to go back to his office.  
  
Bionca was about to go back up to her room, but she then saw a familiar face, Draco. She noticed he was talking to a girl, he seemed quite bored though. II'll come save him from that skank she thought as she pulled out her compact mirror to check if everything was good, fabulous as always, and she walked over to him. She tapped him on the shoulder,  
  
"We meet again Mr. Malfoy"  
  
Draco turned around, completely blowing off Pansy. He had a pretty good feeling when he met her that she would end up in Slytherin, he could feel the evil seeping out through her skin.  
  
"I was hoping to see you again, and I would prefer if you called me Draco"  
  
"I think I could manage that"  
  
"Excuse me slut, but I do believe that me and Draco were having an A and B conversation, no C. So you can just turn your little American but around and leave," Pansy drawled.  
  
"Well, now it's a B and C conversation so, we'll see you later" Bionca said with an evil and satisfied grin on her face.  
  
"UH! Draco, are you going to let her talk to me like this? We're practically going out!"  
  
"Well, yea Pansy, I am because we're not going out, we never were, we never will be, get it through your brain."  
  
Pansy walked away in a very bitchy mood.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go to bed, I'm exhausted from moving, see you at breakfast," Bionca blew a kiss and walked into her room.  
  
***Please review!! Thanks!*** 


	2. Stuff heats up

Bionca was woken up from one of her roommates, "Get up! Breakfast is going to be over in a half hour!"  
  
"What, but, I, I mean, oh whatever" she managed to spit out. She then got up, went into the shower, came back did a hair drying spell, and put on her make-up, all in less than 5 minutes. She then walked down to have breakfast. She saw Draco sitting next to Pansy, she smiled, 'What a perfect opportunity' she thought and she walked up to Draco.  
  
"Draco," she moaned as she put on her sexy pout lips, "You're the only person I've met so far, can I please sit by you?"  
  
"Uh yea, move down Pansy"  
  
"UH! This is so unfair! There are many seats left, she doesn't have to sit by you!" Pansy shrieked.  
  
"Pansy, she's new, you should really try to be more nice"  
  
Once Pansy moved down, Bionca sat next to Draco. "Soo, here look at my schedule, tell me if I have any of these classes with you."  
  
Draco scanned over her schedule, "Well, yea, we have everything together, except I don't have muggle studies, why are you taking that anyways?" he said in a sort of disgusted manner.  
  
"I don't like muggles, but I find some of their stuff very interesting. Especially there music! Uh, wizarding music is so freaky, I much prefer muggle music. Anyways, if you think I'm some sort of muggle-lover you are deeply mistaken."  
  
"Good."  
  
A few seats down a couple of Slytherin 6th years were talking about the Yule ball that was coming up.  
  
Bionca looked at Draco, "Yule ball?"  
  
"Oh yea, you missed the announcement since you came here about three months into the year. Anyways, its your typical ball, you wear your dress robes, its pretty fun. Ha, especially when you get to see Weasley's dress robes! He's so poor!"  
  
"That little freaky red-head kid who hangs out with Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yea, how did you know who Harry Potter is?"  
  
Bionca leaned in close to Draco, "My parents are deatheaters, some of the very highest in America. That's why I'm here, my parents were called over here on "business." So obviously I would know who Harry Potter was; the kid who brought down the dark lord, it's so hard to not go up to him and hex the shit out of him when I see him in the halls." She said softly to Draco so know one else would hear.  
  
"My father is also a deatheaters, he's being forced to lay low though, people are very suspicious of him, he was a main leader when the dark lord was still in power."  
  
"Hm, I'm sure my parents will be meeting him eventually."  
  
"Most likely."  
  
The plates soon cleared and Draco and Bionca walked off to Potions. When they arrived, Draco sat down in his seat, and Bionca went up to the front of the class to talk to Snape.  
  
"Do you want me to make up any of the stuff that I missed? Like, any of the big assignments?"  
  
"All of the assignments in this class are big, so no, I do not want you to make any of the assignments up. You can take a seat over next to Ms. Granger, her lab partner Neville Longbottom messed up one of his potions and will most likely be out for a week or two. Until then you may sit there."  
  
Bionca walked over and sat down next to Hermione. "Hi, my name's Hermione Granger," and Hermione put out her hand.  
  
"Charmed," Bionca replied, the words dripping in sarcasm, "my name is Bionca Truse," she never shook Hermione's hand.  
  
Hermione glanced over at Harry, who felt bad for her, and then over at Ron, who was practically drooling while he gazed at Bionca.  
  
Potions went well, Bionca beat out Hermione for many of the questions, leaving Hermione in a very foul mood.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron were walking back to Gryffindor tower talking about the newest addition to their class, Bionca.  
  
"God, she is so horrible! How dare she try to compete with me?" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"Yea, but she is hot! Her blond hair, it was just so smooth and pretty, like silk! And those eyes, they were so bright and green an-" Ron was cut off.  
  
"Like she would ever even think of going out with someone as disgusting as you Weasley." Draco sneered as he passed them.  
  
"Like she would go out with you?" Harry spat.  
  
"Actually, I'm sure she would, in fact, I'm planing on asking her to the Yule ball at lunch, then we'll see"  
  
"Yes, I guess we will," and then the trio turned down a different hall than Draco.  
  
Draco and Bionca walked down to lunch together, just before they entered though, Draco pulled Bionca off to the side.  
  
"Bionca, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me?"  
  
"I'd be delighted," and with that they walked in and ate lunch. After lunch Draco had a quidditch meeting, so Bionca was walking up when she saw Pansy.  
  
"Hi Pansy, guess what just happened!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Draco, just asked me to the Yule ball! Isn't that just the most wonderful thing ever?"  
  
Pansy walked away furious. Bionca grinned at this, she then went to her room to write to her dad:  
  
"Daddy, I need you to have Allison make me some dress robes, this should be easy because we brought my life-sized doll over from America. I want to use black velvet with gold stars on it. The neckline should be.low, but not skanky low. I want it trimmed in black fur, the soft kind. Just in case though, I also want her to send over my red ones that we had from last year. Send these ASAP. Thanks! Hugs and kisses, Bionca." Then she gave the scroll to her black owl and he flew off.  
  
Within two days her robes arrived, she hung them up and hexed her lock to make whoever tries to break into it break out in huge warts, she didn't want any jealous girls to break in and demolish her robes. It was now the night before the Yule ball.  
  
**Hope you liked this chapter!** 


End file.
